Flare
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [AU] One-shot, Glitch bemuses about the secrets he had kept from Mo. Spirituality was just one thing he never expected, but now that all those experiences were left in the dust, Glitch feels completely normal once again.


**So this was originally just a dusty draft off the shelf. Some plot bunny I had wanted to throw away, and somehow it just grew to another Halloween-themed fic. A crazy AU. I've just been reading one too many of my supernatural immortal-demon-warrior-vampire-myth books. Don't be surprised if the Dance Central category somehow fills up with this sort of thing.**

**I was mostly inspired by the Magic Kaito storyline, with the magic stone Pandora. Sure, blame me.**

**Enjoy :p**

"Yah!" yelled Glitch while he landed on his bed, spread out like a starfish. Mo chuckled softly. "C'mon, kid. Go change befo' ya sleep."

"But Mo, can't I borrow yo' laptop first?" whined Glitch. His face scrunched up in his usual puppy face. Mo didn't budge and sternly repeated, "Go change."

Heaving the loudest sigh in history, Glitch got up and did as Mo told him to. He rolled his eyes before taking off the brown contacts. Their DCI meeting had been quite the workout, and both Hi-Def dancers were exhausted. Glitch unbuckled his black watch and set it somewhere nearby, making sure he didn't lose it.

After changing and refreshing himself with a downing of water on his face, Glitch, rejuvenated, found Mo with his laptop. "Glitch, whatchu' do to mah laptop?" Mo asked. He turned the laptop so that Glitch could see the blue screen screensaver that he had set up on Mo. Glitch dismissed the older B-Boy by saying, "It's an error." Even though he didn't look convincing, Glitch tried to appear innocent.

Mo grunted angrily and tried to fix the laptop. Glitch quickly whipped around and tried to walk as normally as possible and not run away laughing. He finally ended up in his room, bored. His green eyes scanned the ceiling as he groaned to himself. He plugged his earphones into his phone and picked a song. It was Hall Of Fame by The Script. Glitch quietly listened as he remembered his secret, the one he had hidden from Mo ever since they met.

Long story short, he was immortal.

At the tender age of nine he was cursed in a crude sort of way. Upon finding a stone that held a spirit in it, he had accidentally freed the soul trapped inside.

The spirit was in the form of a glowing orb of flame. It spoke to him mentally, with a voice that was tinged with flame and power. Spirits were originally supposed to be hidden from mortals.

But the spirit was then caught in a battle of fantasy in a completely different world. That very spirit was the spirit of Nature, the one who held control over life and everything that had to do with it. And it needed an ally. So the spirit became united to the nine-year-old dancer-to-be.

Because of that, Glitch had green eyes. They were originally brown. A plain brown, but Glitch had liked it. Not that green was a bad color. The spirit had thanked him in a way that Glitch thought of as more of a curse than a blessing. He was simply given immortality. Somehow, after the spirit had separated itself from Glitch, his eyes were still emerald. The spirit had mentioned that the eye color was a symbol of what he had done to the world of spirits.

The spirit left without another word, only telling him that he would stop aging when he reached twenty-one years. Then he would be caged in adolescence, both mentally and physically. It was just something he had to deal with.

What he didn't know was that the spirit returned two years later to beg for his help. It pleaded for him to free its kin: the spirits of Earth, Fire and Water. Glitch accepted the quest, and began to search for the three stone spirits. As that happened, he learned that, even though he was immortal, he had his limits. However, how much physical pain could not kill him.

It turned out that his mission was not what he expected. He was... transported into a different dimension, and there he began his journey. Eventually, he found all three spirits. They were freed, and from then Glitch woke up back in the world he had always known.

Trying to prove the fact that he was still immortal was simple. His eyes were all the proof he needed. He didn't know whether to regret it or not.

But enough of backstory. Glitch was a member of Hi-Def now. A dancer. He was still the same person, wasn't he? And that was what mattered most to him. After he met Mo and the rest of the crews, he had begun to forget about the eternity he was living in. It just came and went like a reverie.

Satisfied with that, he smiled and self-consciously fixed his hair in front of a mirror. Bored, he decided to pull one more prank on Mo. He took out a long black cord and slowly, carefully sneaked down the stairs and taped the cord strongly. It was in a corridor, and he made sure that he made the cord as obvious as possible. Then he polished the floor behind the cord with soap, leaving a thick line untouched where he would run to. Then he watched Mo, and then grabbed his brother's wireless mouse in a swift, thieving movement. Mo yelled, "YOU LITTLE PRANKSTER!" and ran after the laughing protégé. Glitch legged to the corridor, and jumped over the cord. Mo, who had also seen the cord, leaped as well, but landed on the soaped part of the floor.

"I'm not gonna fall for that this ti – WHAT THE?!" Mo slipped and lost his balance, crashing into a wall. Glitch couldn't hold the laughter bubbling in his chest and burst into laughter, while Mo rubbed his head. "Why, you little!" he hollered at the prodigy. Glitch grinned. "Fell for it at last," he giggled and smirked. Suddenly the protégé ran up the stairs, leaving Mo mumbling in pain.

Once again meeting satisfaction, the younger Hi-Def dancer went back to his room and listened to more music. When he glanced at the black screen of his turned-off phone, he didn't even bother to study the jade eyes staring back at him. He didn't know whether the reflection would be a shattered conscience or not. If he were to be honest, he hardly cared anymore. If anything would be staring back at him, it would be himself and nothing more. Just like it should be.

And he jumped when the door crashed open all of a sudden. Mo stepped in, and pronounced, "You, Lil' Man, are in for some trouble. Now go restore my laptop or you'll be doing headspins until you're half-dead! And clean up the mess you made!"

Glitch sighed. Even if he was immortal, the knew there was just one thing he could never survive.

A lecture from Mo.

**I guess we're missing a lot of background here, and a couple things here and there that need to be fixed, but I currently have no more plans for this fic.**

**Review if you liked, though m(_ _)m**


End file.
